


Asking For Flowers

by PlainAndSimpleNinja



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999), Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Jan Is So Hot For That, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Lust, kreatywne tłumaczenie wszystkich faków i szitów ftw, so much lust, tagi za autorką
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainAndSimpleNinja/pseuds/PlainAndSimpleNinja
Summary: Od autorki:Jan Skrzetuski ma swoją kwiaciarnię. Jan Skrzetuski czuje się świetnie. Każdego dnia czuje się świetnie. A w te dni, kiedy czuje się paskudnie, jakoś daje radę. Ma swoją kwiaciarnię, i to wystarcza.Albo raczej wystarczało, dopóki naprzeciwko nie otwarto salonu tatuażu.Jurko Bohun nie śni się Janowi po nocach. Salon Jurka Bohuna zdecydowanie nie jest zaangażowany w żadną nielegalną działalność. A nawet, gdyby był, Jan miałby to gdzieś.





	Asking For Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asking For Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946802) by [LucyLovecraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLovecraft/pseuds/LucyLovecraft). 



> First of all - thank you, LucyLovecraft, for all your georgeous fanfics and for the permission to translate it :) Keep it up, you wonderful human being <3
> 
>  
> 
> Od autorki:
> 
> To jeden z wielu bożonarodzeniowych promptów, pochodzący akurat z AU, które wymyśliłyśmy razem z meadowlarkx/am_fae. 
> 
> Tytuł odnosi się do utworu "Asking For Flowers" Kathleen Edwards, która ma bardzo dużo innych janowych piosenek.
> 
>  
> 
> Od tłumaczki:
> 
> Tytuł mogłabym przetłumaczyć jako "Pytając o kwiaty", ale ponieważ odnosi się do tytułu piosenki, zostawiłam go w oryginale.

_Nie świruj_ , powtarzał sobie surowo Jan. _Ogarnij się, to tylko przyjacielska, sąsiedzka prośba o przysługę. Mógłbyś poprosić Karla z piekarni albo panią Nowak ze sklepiku na rogu. Salon tatuażu po prostu zupełnym przypadkiem jest najbliżej._

I również zupełnym przypadkiem właścicielem salonu tatuażu jest najcudowniejszy facet, jakiego Jan widział w całym swoim życiu.

_Przecież wiesz, jak się rozmawia z przystojnymi facetami. Cholera, to ty na ogół wprawiasz ich w nerwowość, Skrzetuski. Uśmiechnij się. Dasz radę._

Ale to było wcześniej. To było zanim strzał gaźnika samochodu ulicę dalej wysyłał go, oblanego zimnym potem, na krawędź załamania. To było zanim zapach krwi wywoływał u niego mdłości. To było wcześniej. A teraz było później.

 _Zaczynasz od nowa_ , powtarzał sobie. _Małymi kroczkami. Spójrz, jak daleko zaszedłeś. Masz kwiaciarnię. Uszczęśliwiasz ludzi. Dzięki tobie coś rośnie. Poradzisz sobie._

Pchnął drzwi, trącając wiszący dzwonek.

– Sekundę! – zawołał głos gdzieś z tyłu sklepu.

– W porządku! Bez pośpiechu – odparł Jan, wdzięczny za możliwość mentalnego przygotowania się w spokoju.

Ściany pomieszczenia były ozdobione oprawionymi w ramy przykładami tatuaży w różnych stylach: „tribale”, klasyczne marynarskie wzory, celtyckie węzły, chińskie litery i cała reszta standardowego inwentarza. Jan obrzucił je obojętnym spojrzeniem. Były tu także inne projekty: prace o agresywnie rozedrganych pociągnięciach pędzla jak u taoistycznego kaligrafa. Jan podszedł do jednej z nich, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się starannym detalom. Czarnowłosa kobieta w czerwieni odpowiedziała mu spojrzeniem, piękna i okrutna, uśmiechająca się, gdy jej koń stawał dęba. Jej włosy wirowały dookoła niej, plącząc się z końską grzywą. Czerwona suknia opływała jej ciało, płynność materiału była naśladowana przez wijącą się dookoła wstęgę z liter: „Mała wojna, mała sława”.

 _Huh_ , pomyślał Jan z odrobiną niesmaku. _„Napoleon przekraczający Przełęcz Świętego Bernarda”, tyle że w wersji dla dupków._

– To jeden z moich autorskich projektów, jeśli jesteś zainteresowany – powiedział głos.

Jan się odwrócił. Facet przed nim doprowadził stylówkę niedbałego bad boya do rangi sztuki. Serce Jana wpadło niemal w rozpacz, podczas gdy on sam dziękował Bogu za istnienie tego wcielenia gwiazdy rocka tuż przed nim. Podobna modlitwa dziękczynna powędrowała do osoby, która wynalazła obcisłe dżinsy. I koszule z podwiniętymi rękawami. I tatuaże na ramionach.

_Alleluja. Amen. Jasny gwint. Spoczywaj w pokoju, Janie Skrzetuski._

– Cześć! – powiedział Jan. – Jestem z naprzeciwka.

– Taa – rzucił najpiękniejszy facet na świecie, kiwając głową. – Jesteś z kwiaciarni.

– A ty z salonu tatuażu – odparł Jan, błyskając swoim najładniejszym uśmiechem. _Optymizm i hormony uratują sytuację._ Przynajmniej język mu się nie plątał, tak jak Michałowi w adekwatnych sytuacjach. Wyciągnął rękę. – Jestem Jan. Jan Skrzetuski.

– Jurko Bohun. – Jego dłoń była ciepła, a uścisk mocny. – Przyszedłeś po zniżkę na swój pierwszy tatuaż z okazji wielkiego otwarcia czy jak?

Jan odegnał bardzo wyraźną wizję siebie samego, siedzącego bez koszulki na fotelu, czującego ukłucia igły i ciepłe, silne dłonie na swojej skórze…

– Nie, nie po to wpadłem.

– Och? Czyli to pewnie komitet powitalny? – W pytaniu pobrzmiewała jakaś wroga nutka.

– Mógłby być, ale zwyczajowo to pani Nowak inicjuje takie akcje.

– To ta ze sklepu na rogu? – Jurko zmarszczył brwi. – Byłem tam wczoraj i patrzyła na mnie, jakby spodziewała się, że ją okradnę _i_ zrujnuję całą dzielnicę w tym samym momencie.

– Jeżeli byś coś takiego zrobił, pani Nowak uwielbiałaby cię do końca swoich dni. To byłaby najpikantniejsza plotka w historii całego miasta, i to właśnie ona mogłaby ją wszystkim rozpowiadać. Pewnie jeszcze by ci podziękowała.

Przez chwilę Jan zastanawiał się, czy nie posunął się za daleko.

Wtedy Jurko się wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Niech to, wygląda na to, że powinienem się pójść pokłonić temu lokalnemu mafiosowi. Ona lubi kwiaty?

– Od kogoś, kto wygląda tak świetnie jak ty? Z pewnością.

_O Boże, Michał ma rację: muszę się pohamować z tym odruchowym „najpierw flirtuj, o orientację pytaj później”._

– W każdym razie – szybko podchwycił Jan, dopóki do rozmówcy nie dotarł sens poprzednich słów. – Chciałem prosić o przysługę.

– Tak?

– Z tyłu mojej kwiaciarni wysiadło światło i wygląda na to, że moja drabinka jest za niska, żeby w ogóle się zbliżyć do sufitu. A skoro dopiero się tu zainstalowałeś, to pomyślałem, że może miałbyś jakąś na zbyciu.

_Jezu, właśnie wlazłem prosto w stereotyp. „Hej, jestem tym ewidentnym gejem z sąsiedztwa który ma cholerną kwiaciarnię. Jeśli nie jesteś zbyt zajęty byciem w gangu czy czymś takim, to może mógłbyś pożyczyć mi absolutnie podstawowe narzędzia, których ja, znany homoseksualista ze wspomnianą kwiaciarnią, nie posiadam, bo jestem na to zbyt pedalski? Dziękuję ci najserdeczniej.”_

– Och – powiedział Jurko. – Pomóc ci?

 

W ten właśnie sposób kilka minut później obydwaj znaleźli się ściśnięci na zapleczu kwiaciarni Jana, otoczeni powietrzem ciężkim od zapachu lilii i róż.

 

– Dzięki za pomoc w przyniesieniu tej drabiny. Teraz już sobie poradzę – powiedział Jan.

Jurko rzucił okiem na sufit.

– Całkiem wysoko. Trzymaj drabinę, a ja ci wymienię tę żarówkę.

– Nie trzeba. Poza tym jestem od ciebie wyższy.

– Nie przejmuj się. Muszę się jakoś odwdzięczyć komitetowi powitalnemu. Poza tym ta drabina jest stara, była na tyłach mojego salonu już wtedy, gdy go kupowałem. Jakby się pod tobą załamała, to pani Nowak pewnie oskarżyłaby mnie o morderstwo. Po prostu ją przytrzymaj.

Zanim Jan zdążył zaprotestować, Jurko wspiął się na drabinę, która rzeczywiście zaskrzypiała ostrzegawczo pod jego ciężarem.

Jan spojrzał w górę i odkrył, że dokładnie na poziomie jego wzroku znajdowało się najbardziej uhonorowane przez obcisłe dżinsy miejsce, w związku z czym całkiem porzucił jakiekolwiek protesty.

– Dzięki – powiedział szczerze. – Ja… bardzo to doceniam.

– Do usług – powiedział Jurko gdzieś z góry. – Ale serio, trzymaj tę drabinę. Wydaje mi się, że będę musiał wykręcić tę żarówkę obydwiema rękami. Gwint mocno siedzi, jest pordzewiały i wygląda na to, że spora część instalacji skorodowała.

– Jezu, niech cię tam prąd nie kopnie.

– E tam, będzie dobrze. Za dzieciaka odpalałem samochody od kabla. Zasada ta sama.

Bez wchodzenia w dalsze szczegóły odnośnie tych interesujących rewelacji, Jurko naciągnął się i zaczął wykręcać żarówkę. Jan otworzył usta, żeby zadać więcej pytań, ale inne kwestie przykuły jego uwagę. Koszula Jurka lekko się podwinęła, odsłaniając wzór w dole jego pleców. Jan zobaczył szpony jakiegoś drapieżnego ptaka, wytatuowane w pięknym, dzikim stylu, przypominającym projekty, które Jan oglądał w salonie. W dół ciągnęła się wstęga, najwyraźniej rozrastając się w większy wzór, otulając prawe biodro Jurka i niknąc z pola widzenia na wysokości jego talii. Wstęga – chociaż zdecydowanie powinien znajdować się na niej napis – była pusta.

– Jak duży jest ten tatuaż? – Między dopytywaniem, po co Jurko odpalał samochody od kabla, gapieniem się na jego tyłek a nieinwazyjną pogadanką o tatuażach, Jan uznał to ostatnie za najlepsze rozwiązanie.

– Na całe plecy – mruknął Jurko.

– Co to? Orzeł?

– Sokół.

– Jest skończony? Bo wygląda… wygląda, jakby powinien tu być jeszcze napis albo coś.

– Wierzysz w przeznaczenie?

To pytanie brzmiało absurdalnie, zwłaszcza z ust supermodela-tatuażysty z prawdopodobnie kryminalną działalnością na boku, stojącego na drabince na tyłach kwiaciarni.

– Przeznaczenie? – Jan powtórzył bezwiednie.

– Zaprojektowałem go, ale przyjaciółka pomogła mi z koncepcją i wykonaniem. Powiedziała, że muszę to zostawić puste. Powiedziała, że kiedyś trafię na coś na tyle ważnego, by to tam umieścić, ale że muszę poczekać, aż przeznaczenie przyniesie mi odpowiednie słowa.

– Twoja przyjaciółka jest jakimś medium czy coś? – zapytał Jan, próbując przywrócić rozmowie nieco lekkości i zdrowego rozsądku. Najlepiej zaś jednego i drugiego.

Spodziewał się przynajmniej chichotu, ale odpowiedź była śmiertelnie poważna:

– W wystarczającym stopniu, żebym robił to, co mi każe.

– Och. To, eee, to dopiero szalone. – _Jesteś totalnie pojebany, prawdopodobnie masz całkiem bogatą kartotekę, i, Boże, dopomóż, jeżeli od zawsze nie leciałem na niebezpiecznych typów. Czy wierzę w przeznaczenie? Tak, bo przeznaczenie cały czas sprowadza na mnie wszelkie udręki._

– Nie wierzysz mi. – Jan został nagle przygwożdżony przeszywającym, niebiesko-zielonym spojrzeniem.

Nigdy jednak nie dowiemy się, co planował na to odpowiedzieć, bo przeznaczenie wybrało sobie ten właśnie moment, by znów zaatakować.

Bardzo szybko nastąpiły trzy różne zdarzenia.

Coś w kablach pod sufitem zaiskrzyło, więc Jurko automatycznie wzdrygnął się do tyłu. Szczebel, na którym stał, poddał się właśnie teraz i Jurko zaczął gwałtownie spadać. A Jan, z wyćwiczonymi żołnierskimi instynktami, złapał Jurka w ramiona i osunął się na kolana, osłoniwszy go własnym ciałem.

Jan zorientował się, że patrzy Jurkowi prosto w twarz.

Ten nie mógł być bardziej zaszokowany, choćby Janowi nagle wyrosły skrzydła.

Jak we śnie, Jan zobaczył, że wargi Jurka lekko się rozchylają. Adrenalina krążyła w jego żyłach. Zacisnął ręce wokół jego ramion. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a Jan poczuł, że cały wszechświat zwęża się do tego jednego perfekcyjnego momentu. Między każdym uderzeniem serca mijała wieczność. Jurko wziął niespokojny wdech, a Jan miał wrażenie, że wraz z nim zabrał i jego duszę.

– Co to, kurwa, było?! – rzucił Jurko.

Rzeczywistość uderzyła w Jana ze zdwojoną siłą.

– Wybacz – powiedział, szybko pomagając mu wstać. – Cholera, przepraszam. Spanikowałem. To pewnie instynkt.

Jurko ściągnął brwi.

– Po jakiego chuja kwiaciarzowi taki instynkt?!

– Mięsożerne rośliny…? – słabo zasugerował Jan.

Ale twarz Jurka stężała.

– Przestań pieprzyć – rzucił niskim głosem. – Jesteś gliną?

– Co? O, cholera, nie! – Jan rozłożył ręce. – Eks-żołnierzem!

– Gówno prawda. Najdurniejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu słyszałem. Zostawiłeś wojsko, i co? Odkryłeś, że twoja pasja to jebane tulipany?

Tego było za wiele. Adrenalina ciągle krążyła w żyłach Jana, ale jakiekolwiek z jego poprzednich nadziei właśnie umarły.

Patrzył na Jurka Bohuna z bólem serca i z poczuciem strasznego osamotnienia.

– Słyszałeś kiedyś o zespole stresu pourazowego, dupku? – syknął Jan.

Jurko pobladł.

– Och. Kurwa – powiedział. – Przepraszam. – Nawet wyglądał, jakby mówił to szczerze.

– Taa, dzięki wielkie. Terapeutka powiedziała, że powinienem zająć się czymś twórczym zamiast niszczycielskim, wiesz? – powiedział mu Jan, nienawidząc tej napiętej nutki w swoim głosie - przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie mógł jej kontrolować. I nagle poczuł się zmęczony. Zbyt zmęczony, żeby robić już cokolwiek. – Więc nie, nie jestem gliną. Po prostu kwiaciarzem, który ma naprawdę, naprawdę gówniane sny.

Jan odwrócił się i zaczął składać drabinę.

\- Co robisz? – spytał Jurko. – Światło ciągle nie działa.

– Szczerze mówiąc mam dosyć napraw na tę chwilę. – Jan i tak nigdy nie miał wielkich nadziei. Jurko Bohun po prostu był kolejną niemożliwością, jak zwykle. To był bardziej trening bezsensownego optymizmu niż cokolwiek innego – powtarzanie wyuczonych ruchów, z logiką podszeptującą, że to się nie uda. Ale musiał spróbować. Cholera, musiał spróbować!

_Ciekawe, co bardziej zrujnowało moje i tak nieistniejące szanse: bycie pedałem od begonii czy bycie kłębkiem nerwów po wstrząsie psychicznym?_

– Chcesz… chcesz się może czegoś napić?

Jan zamarł, a kiedy znów podniósł wzrok, ramiona Jurka były w jakiś sztywny, niezręczny sposób spięte. Drgnął pod spojrzeniem Jana, ale nie odwrócił wzroku.

– „Napić”? – Wyglądało na to, że Jan został przeklęty koniecznością powtarzania wszystkich ostatnich słów po nim.

– Tak. Mój znajomy pędzi bimber, od czasu do czasu daje mi parę butelek. To gówno jest takie mocne, że twoje kubki smakowe wyzioną ducha po pierwszych dwóch łykach.

– Mogę ci zadać pytanie? Tak na poważnie?

Jurko spojrzał nieufnie.

– Wierzysz, że nie jestem gliną? – spytał go Jan.

– Pewnie, że tak – odparł Jurko, ze ślicznymi oczami szeroko otwartymi i błyskającymi niewinnością.

Jan ostrożnie ważył następne słowa.

– Czyli jeżeli się zgodzę, to nie muszę się martwić, że zamkniesz mnie u siebie i, nie wiem, przywiążesz do krzesła czy coś?

Tatuażysta rzucił mu bardzo dziwne spojrzenie.

– Nie – powiedział nie do końca przekonującym tonem.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeżeli nagle zniknę, to pani Nowak będzie wiedziała, kogo winić?

Jurko prychnął.

– Taa, zgaduję, że gdyby gliniarze znali się na swojej robocie, na bank od razu by ją zwerbowali.

Jan się roześmiał.

– Dobra, czyli mogę założyć, że naprawdę oferujesz mi jakiś wyjebany w kosmos i nie do końca legalny trunek? – zapytał, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie obchodzi go nic poza tym, że ten facet właśnie teraz obdarzał go uśmiechem, i że ten uśmiech był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką Jan widział od wieków.

W uśmiechu pojawiły się jednak jakieś niebezpieczne przebłyski. Boże, dopomóż, ale Jan zawsze leciał na niebezpieczeństwo.

– Nie powiem niczego, co może posłużyć za dowód w sądzie – stwierdził Jurko.

– I to mi wystarczy – zaśmiał się Jan.

 

* * *

 

Następnego dnia Jurko Bohun przystanął przed drzwiami swojego salonu tatuażu. Wazon z kwiatami stał tuż pod jego nogami – czerwone i żółte tulipany, z karteczką wciśniętą między płatki.

Otworzył karteczkę i przeczytał: „Dzięki wielkie za kaca.”

Z uśmieszkiem podniósł wazon. Trzymając go blisko klatki piersiowej, wniósł kwiaty do środka.

**Author's Note:**

> Od tłumaczki:
> 
> (Slashowy) fandom Trylogii jest mały, w Polsce wręcz szczątkowy i uważam, że to istna hańba i należy coś z tym zrobić. Sama w autorskim pisarstwie stawiam pierwsze, nieśmiałe kroczki, i jeszcze wiele wody upłynie w Odrze nim zdecyduję się opublikować coś własnego. Fandom polski zamierzam więc póki co wspomóc tłumaczeniami :P Jest to pierwsze tłumaczenie czegokolwiek, które zdecydowałam się gdziekolwiek opublikować. Bardzo proszę o uczciwą krytykę, wytknięcie ewentualnych literówek czy wszelkich "zgrzytów". Bardzo bardzo bardzo mocno polecam też inne prace LucyLovecraft, polecam też obsypywać ją kudosami i miłymi komentarzami, bo na to zasługuje :)


End file.
